


Taking a Short Break

by pjmhobi



Series: neo one shots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: I Tried, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, pls support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhobi/pseuds/pjmhobi
Summary: Hakyeon is tired of studying and wants his boyfriend to distract him for a while.





	Taking a Short Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever. It's probably really bad, and for that, I am sorry. I wrote this in like 2 hours over three sittings, which probably explains why it sucks. It's also not beta'd, so please notify me of any mistakes! Enjoy?

“Taekwoon-ah, I can't focus.”

 

Hakyeon is sitting cross-legged on his boyfriend’s bed, his biology textbook on his lap. Taekwoon is at his desk, typing away at his laptop. 

 

Taekwoon doesn't look up from his work, “Take a break.” Hakyeon groans, “Take a break with me, then.” He stares at his boyfriend, awaiting a response that never comes.

 

He tries again, “I’m really stressed about this test, can you help me?”

 

He doesn’t see it, but he bets Taekwoon is rolling his eyes as he says, “How am I supposed to help you with something I don’t even have to take?” He decided to stay silent, his eyes never leaving the side of Taekwoon’s face because _he’ll get it eventually_ , he thinks.

 

Taekwoon turns to look at Hakyeon to question the sudden silence, and when the two of them make eye contact, Taekwoon instantly understands. A blush creeps on his pale cheeks and he looks away immediately, scratching at his nape. “Oh… um, I--”

 

Hakyeon shoves his textbook away and hops off the bed. Taekwoon hasn't turned away from his desk yet, so Hakyeon places his hands on either side of the back of the chair and pulls the chair out. He walks around to stand in front of Taekwoon and straddles him, each leg on either side of his waist. “Pay attention to me.”

 

Taekwoon’s hands come up to rest on his waist, and he nods at Hakyeon. In response, the smaller male bends his neck and touches their lips together. Taekwoon leans forward, so they're actually kissing now. He runs his hands up Hakyeon’s clothed back, before lowering his hands again to slide them under his shirt. 

 

A moan escapes Hakyeon’s lips and Taekwoon hardens at the sound. 

 

"I want," Hakyeon says between kisses, "you to fuck me." This causes Taekwoon to pause, as it's not very often that he's the top. "Okay," he mumbles against his lips. 

 

Hands find their way to the hem of Hakyeon's shirt, and it's soon removed from his body and discarded on the floor. Taekwoon then moves to one of Hakyeon's nipples, squeezing and rubbing and prodding. He finds himself rocking his hips on his boyfriend's lap, their erections rubbing together and growing impossibly larger. 

 

In one swift movement, Taekwoon rises from the desk chair and lays Hakyeon one the bed. He stands over him, removing both his shirt and pants. 

 

He then climbs into the bed, hovering over Hakyeon. His hands come up to wrap around the back of Taekwoon's neck to pull him down into a kiss. Hakyeon hums into the kiss, completely content with how easily he gets what he wants when it comes to Taekwoon. 

 

They simply make out for a while, both of their hands skimming aimlessly over the other's body. 

 

Hakyeon eventually gets bored of this. He groans, tugging on the hem of Taekwoon's briefs. "Be patient," Taekwoon smiles against his lips. Another groan escapes Hakyeon's lips. 

 

Taekwoon moves down from Hakyeon's mouth to his neck. He sucks relentlessly, intending to leave marks all over his boyfriend's body. 

 

He continues going lower, reaching Hakyeon's nipples. He runs his tongue over one, then the other, eliciting a moan and hushed curses from Hakyeon. He feels his hands card through his hair, a sort of encouragement as he sucks one and squeezes the other with his fingers. 

 

" _Shit_ , Taekwoon."

 

Taekwoon smirks as he licks his way down Hakyeon's abdomen. He loves getting his boyfriend worked up. He glances up and sees his hair disheveled, sweat making his tan skin glisten.  _God, is he beautiful_ , he thinks. 

 

He pulls down Hakyeon's pants and underwear in one move. Hakyeon shivers as his erection is freed from the constraints of the material. 

 

Taekwoon wraps his hand around Hakyeon's cock. He takes his thumb and smears the head with the precum already present. Hakyeon lets out a loud groan, "Oh  _please_ , Taekwoon,  _hurry up_."

 

Hakyeon raises his hips as Taekwoon takes his length in his mouth, and  _oh, fuck, does Taekwoon's mouth feel amazing_. 

 

Taekwoon's tongue swirls against the underside of his cock. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks, trying his hardest to get Hakyeon close. 

 

He takes his cock out of his mouth and starts running his tongue all over it. Hakyeon's hands find their way back into his hair, tugging relentlessly as he is overcome with pleasure. 

 

"If you don't stop-." 

 

At Hakyeon's broken sentence, Taekwoon puts his length back into his mouth, his hands and mouth working in unison to drive Hakyeon crazy. 

 

"Oh, god, Taekwoon, I'm gonna fucking come," he nearly shouts. 

 

Taekwoon removes his mouth with a  _pop._ Hakyeon groans again, his body contorting from coming down from his near orgasm. 

 

As he lies there, he hears Taekwoon pull the drawer by the bedside open and the uncapping of the lid of the lube. The scent spreads throughout the room, putting Hakyeon on alert. 

 

The next thing he knows, Taekwoon's pale hands are on his tan thighs, pushing them apart. Before he starts though, he grabs a pillow and places it under Hakyeon's hips. 

 

When his fingers are sufficiently coated, he presses them into Hakyeon's entrance with no warning. "Fuck," Hakyeon hisses between clenched teeth as Taekwoon skips adding a step and presses two more fingers inside of him. He curls his fingers and scissors them slowly, trying to not be too overbearing. 

 

"Oh, will you  _hur_ -," Hakyeon's protest is cut off as the fingers filling him up are abruptly pulled out. He groans loudly, his fists hitting the bed harshly. 

 

"Relax," Taekwoon chuckles. He grabs more lube and lathers his bulging cock with it. 

 

Taekwoon forcefully pushes Hakyeon's legs apart and places himself at his entrance. He leans forward, putting his weight on one of his forearms by Hakyeon's head, and uses the other to slowly guide himself inside of him. 

 

Hakyeon's head tilts back into the mattress, a low moan trickling out. He feels no uncomfortableness and therefore urges Taekwoon to go faster, to stop teasing him. 

 

That's all it takes for Taekwoon's thrusting speed to increase three times faster. He leans back on his knees, hands gripping Hakyeon's waist as he pounds into him. Legs find their way around his waist, and he feels the heels of Hakyeon's feet digging into his back. 

 

As Hakyeon is lying there getting fucked relentlessly, he feels a cold hand wrap around his cock and pumps harshly, and he doesn't think he'll last much longer. 

 

Taekwoon is pumping Hakyeon in time with his thrusts, moaning at the sight of his lover coming undone.  _Because of him_. 

 

Hakyeon's hands start clawing at Taekwoon's arms, looking for leverage as he nears his orgasm. "Unh," he groans loudly as Taekwoon repeatedly strikes his prostrate, pleasure shooting up his spine, through his limbs, to his fingertips and toes. 

 

"Jesus  _fucking_ Christ, Taekwoon-ah, I c-can't-," before he finishes his thought, he climaxes, his body convulsing unattractively. Taekwoon doesn't seem to notice because nothing changes. He's still pounding into Hakyeon and stroking his cock. 

 

A few seconds later though, Taekwoon orgasms, a guttural groan escaping his lips. Hakyeon moans at the feeling of his come being released inside of him. 

 

Taekwoon gives a last weak thrust before pulling out and laying down next to Hakyeon. He sighs contently as Hakyeon rolls over, placing his arm on his chest and resting his chin on top. "You're so cute," he says, smiling fondly. 

 

A blush spreads across Taekwoon's cheeks and he turns his head, looking away, before Hakyeon grabs his chin and forces him to look at him, "Uh-uh," he mumbles, leaning forward to press a kiss lazily against his lips. 

 

"I love you so much, Taekwoonie."

 

Taekwoon groans at the nickname but he's smiling nonetheless. "I love you too, I guess." Hakyeon gasps dramatically, pulling his head back to glare at him, "What the hell do you mean,  _you guess_?" Taekwoon laughs because he has no idea how he managed to fall in love with Cha Hakyeon, of all the people at the university. 

 

"It's not funny," Hakyeon pouts, playfully hitting a fist against Taekwoon's toned chest. "I know," he says, a fond smile spreading across his face. "Say it right," he orders. 

 

"I, Jung Taekwoon, love you, Cha Hakyeon, so very much."

 

Hakyeon smiles proudly and nuzzles his face into Taekwoon's neck, inhaling his scent as he drifts off to sleep. 

 

 


End file.
